


Whatever he needs

by MellyCrazyCoconut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellyCrazyCoconut/pseuds/MellyCrazyCoconut
Summary: My first attempt at smut...jeij!Just a porny one-shot. With breathplay.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Whatever he needs

[POV Cas] 

The room is dimly lit, clothes all over the floor. Cas is on his back on the bed, moaning softly as Dean rides him reverse cowgirl style. It’s slow and agonising, a deep grind of hips...lazy circular moves. 

“Cas...I...nngh...need you closer” 

He instantly sits up, brings both of them to their knees, Deans back against Cas’ chest. Dean leans his head back and starts kissing him. There's an unspoken need to his behaviour tonight. Cas knows he craves something more...something transcendent. He dislodges from Deans mouth and his head falls back on his shoulder. Perfect. He puts one hand on Deans stomach and lets the other slide down his face...underneath his jaw... 

Cas' hand closes around Deans throat. 

[POV Dean] 

There's a sharp intake of breath, Deans body tenses, his fight-or-flight reflex kicks in. 

“Shhh, relax. Your safe.” 

A warm, pulsing feeling overtakes him. It’s Cas...Cas is home. 

“Trust me... let me take care of you. If you want out, just pat the bed, ok.” 

Dean’s been running himself ragged taking care of everyone these past few days. Shouldering the weight of the world... again. Being the leader, the go-to man. God, it’s exhausting... So, he says yes. 

Cas brings him back to reality with a sharp thrust. Dean take is a deep breath and starts grinding again. The hand around his throat pushes down a little bit. 

“That’s it... keep going, I’ve got you” 

With every breath he takes, Cas hand pushes a bit harder. His other hand slides down and closes around him, strokes him...matching Deans own rhythm. Heat is building inside him, he’s close... his movement are getting faster, more desperate. 

“Nearly there... just a little bit more” 

Dean is hardly getting any air now. The only sounds are little, aborted pants. Cas starts working him harder and starts snapping up his hips. The hand closes. No more breathing. 

“Look at you... do you trust me Dean?” 

He nods. Lungs burning, tears in his eyes... on the precipice. He feels Cas’ smirk against his ear as he whispers: 

“Good boy...” 

and releases his grip on Dean’s throat. 

The combination of praise and the sudden influx of oxygen makes him feel like he’s hovering in mid-air for a moment, before his orgasm crashes into him and he lets out an ear-piercing scream of ecstasy. Blinding light followed by absolute darkness. 

***********

When he comes to, Cas has put him under the covers. He feels weighted down and safe and cared for. Cas re-enters the room with a sandwich and a bottle of water. He greedily takes both. 

Cas grins, 

“Are you ok? You need anything else?” 

Dean notices that half an hour has passed... shit, did Cas even...? 

“I took care of it. This was about you.” 

“Okay...okay...” Dean says, “listen, not that I’m complaining, but I like that part too you know” 

He feels mellow...boneless. Sex with Cas was always good, but damn... that was something. 

“You could always reward me with the –ah- Winchester-surprise in the morning...” 

Dean blushes. Stupid angel with his stupid addiction to Deans deep-throat abilities... Ah, who is he kidding...he’s just as addicted to doing it. The filthy noises his husband makes... mmm. More than makes up for the lamps bursting when he comes. 

“I might... Come under the covers?” 

[POV Cas] 

Cas immediately understands what Deans asking for. He gets in the bed and hugs him tightly to him. Still too proud to ask for cuddles... 

Dean falls asleep almost instantly. One would think that lying there all night with nothing to do but watching his husband would get old quickly. But it never does. He’d give this man everything, kill for him, die for him... hell, he’s done most of that. Now, he lives for him. Senses out all his moods and meets all his needs. The perfect sub to his dom. 

Dean gave him a family, a home. He’ll spend the rest of his life being his.


End file.
